


Nothing Stays

by idothatoutside



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothatoutside/pseuds/idothatoutside
Summary: Right before the fated mak'gora, Anduin has some news for Varok.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"Please...please don't do this," Anduin all but pleaded, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he looked up at Varok.

Varok didn't answer, seemingly stalling his response by busying himself with his armor, making sure it was properly in place against his broad chest. He did spare a glance at Anduin, noting the dark rings under his eyes and pinched expression that seemed to be permanently etched on his features. An unhealthy pallor drained most the pink which should have been prevalent on his face. Anduin was still so young and seeing how tired he looked, it didn't bode well with him at all. A viscous torrent of worry sat heavy in his stomach, not for the mak'gora, but for the omega before him. He did not look well, whether it be sickness, stress, or both.

However, as much as he wanted to question the other man on the subject of his health, he needed to prepare. While strapping on his second gauntlet he could see Anduin begin to get a little twitchy, shuffling both of his feet and twisting his hands together.

"If you have something to say, say it," Varok stated, patience running thin.

Startled, Anduin stiffened, the muscles in his throat clearly working, yet no response managing to escape through his pursed lips. Whatever the younger man was grappling with, it must have been something far too substantial for him. Knowing that he'd have to coerce him into talking Varok sighed, dropping his shoulders and forcing his muscles to uncoil from their tense position. Putting a hand on Anduin's shoulder he used his other hand to cup his chin, forcing Anduin to meet his gaze.

Now staring into Varok's eyes the omega conjured up the strength he needed to reveal what was troubling him. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

Varok's jaw dropped, mind racing with thoughts he couldn't begin to single out. Heart hammering in his chest he briefly wondered if the world was playing some sort of cruel joke on him. He didn't even know if he really believed it or not, the prince had no reason to lie, but even then he still couldn't wrap his head around it.

Throat unusually dry, talking took more effort that he'd like to admit. Even after a few seconds of trying to find his voice, he only managed a rough, "Truly?"

Anduin, head lowered, nodded. He looked embarrassed as if he got caught doing something wrong. An uncharacteristic flash of anger flooded through Varok, pushing away his shock in favor of rage.

"Do you feel ashamed over our child?" he accused, a low growl beginning to rumble in his chest.

Taking a step back Anduin shook his head, expression going from distressed to unreadable. He then shakily held up two fingers. "Two Varok, they're twins."

Once again he found himself rendered speechless, all the fury that began to build up dissipating in an instance. In its place, uncertainty crept forward. Varok had resigned himself to the fate of a mak'gora, yet as of then, he started questioning his judgement. He was risking not only his life, but the fate of two half-orcen children, along with his mate. It all seemed to cruel, that the world would put him on a path so fraught with consequences...no, he couldn't blame Azeroth, not when he was the one who decided on the mak'gora. Varok felt himself unraveling, breaking away at the once rigid seams which held his emotions back for so long.

Anduin looked at him expectantly, probably waiting for more anger to spill out of the battle-worn orc. To his surprise, Varok instead wrapped the small omega in his arms, pulling him close. He felt Anduin's smaller body begin to tremble until soft sobs could be heard. The orc made no comment, simply letting him weep for as long as he needed. When Anduin stopped, he had a feeling the younger men still had tears that desperately wanted to be let out, but being the martyr that he was Anduin clamped down on it before he could get it all out of his system. Varok knew that the smaller man didn't want him to worry, especially right before the mak'gora. A bit of an empty gesture, considering that he now had three people to worry about.

"There is no honor in this," the young man whispered, voice slightly muffled due to how he had his face pressed up against Varok's chest.

Varok looked away from Anduin, now staring at the entrance of the doorway. "There is not," he solemnly agreed. "But we will endure nonetheless."

It took every fiber of his willpower to break away from their shared embrace. Anduin still looked distressed, though underneath it he could see determination pick its way out of a crumbling foundation. Reaching over to his back the young omega unsheathed Shalamayne and presented it to the orc.

"To protect you," Anduin explained, holding out the gleaming weapon. "For the trials to come."

The young prince must have known the significance of Varok wielding such a blade during the mak'gora. Expression now explicitly resolute he stared up at him, blue gaze unwavering. "You must survive, not just for both of us...but for our children. I--we need you Varok."

The orc's chest felt far too heavy, heart feeling like it had been filled with blocks of iron. If only it were that simple. He couldn't in good conscious promise that he would live to see their children born, to see the horde recovered from Sylvanas's tyranny. Still, he'd give Anduin a small comfort, if only to keep the omega from breaking even further. Taking the weapon he marveled at how light it was, a testament to it's eleven makers. Both of them stared at each other, unwilling to break away, knowing what lay before him. Surprisingly it was Anduin who cut their stalling short, marching up to the entrance. Raising his eyebrows at the sight Varok held back a sigh and followed.

* * *

Silence stretched as Sylvanas and him regarded each other. No snarky remark from the Banshee queen or goading taunts. She simply trained her deep red eyes on him, as if studying the orc. Admittedly it made his skin crawl, but he didn't let it show, standing resolute in the face of her scrutiny. Briefly she turned her gaze to Anduin, the prince only just barely keeping himself from shrinking back.

Eyes suddenly going wide, she whipped back to Varok, face twisting into an ugly sneer. "It seems like you're not the only one I will make suffer today."

For a moment, Varok wasn't sure what she meant, until it clicked. The shock he felt must have slipped past his guard, because Sylvanas laughed, cruel and wicked, without an ounce of mercy. How could she know that Anduin carried his children? He knew he should be more concerned with how she figured it out, yet the knowledge that she was aware of their unborn children sat heavier in his churning stomach. At the same time, anger began to boil. How dare she threaten his family? That was enough for a dangerous growl to start reverberating in his chest, the orc already stalking toward her.

Sylvanas didn't seem the least bit intimidated, in fact she looked amused, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. Seconds after she brandished her daggers, Varok unsheathed Shalamayne, the weapon's ethereal glow contrasting starkly with Sylvanas's void touched daggers. In that moment, the crowd of onlookers ceased to exist. It was only him, and the vile monster who dared to even suggest laying a finger on his family.

Without thinking Varok let out a battle cry and rushed toward her, raising the sword up high and attempting to bring it down onto Sylvanas. She side stepped it all to easily and dug a dagger into his exposed side. The pain that exploded was almost too much to ignore, but to her surprise he disregarded it completely, instead sweeping a fist in her direction and cuffing the elf right in the jaw. She howled, stumbling back only for a moment before regaining her wraithlike grace. If she didn't look mad before, Sylvanas now looked downright murderous, ruby eyes glowing with righteous fury.

"You are nothing!" she screamed, focusing solely on the orc. Then her gaze lifted, regarding the crowd of onlookers, poisoned animosity warping her expression into true hate. "You are all nothing!"

"No, we are strong!" Varok shouted back, raising Shalamayne up high again in preparation for another mighty swing.

Sylvanas never gave Varok the chance to make another attack. Entire body now wreathed in shadows she let out a blood freezing wail. An eruption of energy exploded outward, cutting through Varok's very soul. He was vaguely aware of the sound his body made when it hit the ground. With his vision all but gone he made out small snippets of Sylvanas's speech, her voice echoing throughout the arena. It gradually faded, and in its wake hurried footsteps making their way toward him. Before he could sink deeper into oblivion, a sudden warmth began to pull at his core, dragging him out of the darkness. A familiar voice also permeated through his waning conscious, begging him to come back. The light grew stronger, almost like it was embracing him. He felt a surge of energy course through his body, knitting his flesh back together and casting away the shadow energy that almost consumed his very being. When he opened his eyes, he saw Anduin's tear streaked face, and knew that hope still lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Anduin, recovering from the mak'gora, at least physically, took only a few days. It might have taken an even shorter amount of time if Varok didn't make the omega pace himself, fearing the strain he was putting on their children. Honestly, he hadn't completely wrapped his head around the prospect of being a father again. On one hand, his heart ached over the reminder of his son, but on the other hand, he felt pride begin to well up, over his mate and his strength to carry two babes. Though he was concerned over the health of the omega, being privy to his frequents bouts of sickness and lethargy. More than once he suggested Anduin see a healer, and in return he would always get an indignant "I _am_ a healer." 

Of course, besides his worry over his mate, he also had to deal with the aftermath of the mak'gora. Sylvanas left behind a gap in power, among other things, that needed to be addressed. A new warchief would have to be named, and most looked toward him to pick up the mantle. Varok knew he had a responsibility, yet unlike when he made the decision to drink the blood of Mannoroth, the prospect of gaining the power of a warchief barely seemed appealing. Even then, he was nothing if not loyal to the Horde. If fate deemed it necessary for him to recover what Sylvanas abandoned, then he'd do what he must. 

At least he could take respite in knowing that he'd see his children born, though he was still concerned that his mate wasn't fairing very well. Curled up in bed after a recent spell of sickness Anduin looked more than a little wrung out, and when Varok pressed a hand against his forehead, it felt clammy and warm. 

“You need to see a healer,” Varok stated, leaving no room for debate.

Despite the air of finality his voice conveyed, Anduin still made an attempt at protest, a muffled “I’m fine,” barely heard from beneath the blankets he was practically smothering himself with.

“That wasn't a suggestion,” Varok growled back.

Although seen as a mediator in many circles, and rightly so, the omega inherited a large amount of stubbornness from his father. He kept silent, giving Varok a cold shoulder treatment. Alphas were supposed to take care of their omegas and with great shame he had to admit he’d been slacking. Their union was relatively new, only really gaining traction while ironically being a prisoner of the alliance. From then on they kept it relatively quiet, not entirely secretive, but enough to keep the rumors just what they were, rumors. However, now that the war was over, their mating could be used to their advantage, forging peace amongst both factions, if Anduin’s council didn’t kill him first. 

“Your mutt will have my head,” he muttered out loud, referring to their mated status and the state of his omega.

Anduin snorted at that, which at least meant he wasn’t ignoring him. Alright, so he needed to take a different approach if he wanted the omega to get checked by a healer. Taking in a breath he sat next to Anduin, the side of the bed dipping as he settled down. The omega turned his head to peer at him curiously, and once again Varok was faced with how tired he looked, violet shadows all too prevalent under his glassy blue eyes. 

Regarding him fondly Varok lifted a large hand and carefully ran it through his silky locks. Anduin stiffened in surprise at first, but then quickly relaxed, even starting to purr a few minutes in. His gaze dropped down to Anduin’s unmarked throat, and the urge to claim him almost too hard to ignore. Though if he managed to contain himself while they consummated their mating, then he could damn well resist doing it at that second. Still, the sight was enticing enough for Varok to brush his hand against the area connecting his shoulder and neck, causing the omega to shudder and his all too familiar honeyed scent to waft through the tent. 

Ignoring every instinct screaming at him to claim the omega, Varok swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat and began speaking softly. “Is seeing a healer really that bad of an idea?”

Anduin shifted uncomfortably, some of the color lost to his illness coming back, if only due to embarrassment. “No....you’re right…” he didn’t bother holding back a sigh, sitting up with a bit of effort. “I suppose I just haven’t fully wrapped my head around it yet...being...pregnant.”

That made two of them. At least he could take a small comfort that Anduin felt just as unsure as he did. Still, he’d try not to let it show, needing to save face lest he make the omega more stressed than he already was.

“I can make sure the healer won’t say anything after they’re done looking you over,” he suggested. 

He didn’t expect the omega to protest the aspect of them talking rather than the checkup itself. “No, let them talk, they’re all bound to find out sooner or later, and I’d rather not have to make a public announcement out of it.” 

“So, you’ll agree to see one?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anduin simply nodded, seemingly not very thrilled at the idea, but conceded nonetheless. 

Reluctantly leaving his side, Varok went in search of a healer. Surprisingly it wasn’t too hard to find one, a young troll woman with dark red tresses that fell down her back. He remembered the woman from Lordaeron, which seemed like an eternity ago. What threw him off was how she addressed him, a respectful bow followed by “Warchief.” He didn’t know whether he should correct her not, choosing to hold his tongue in the end. Whether he’d regret that choice had yet to be shown. Varok didn’t bother explaining, only gesturing for her to follow. She trailed behind him without question, shoulders rolled back and head held high as if chosen for a monumental task. When she entered the tent, her look of pride quickly morphed into an almost palpable shock, her jaw hanging open for a brief moment before she snapped it shut while she did her best to recover.

“King Anduin, forgive me, dis just be...unexpected,” she admitted, bowing low enough that the troll’s long hair covered her face.

To his credit, despite being obviously infirmed, Anduin sat up straight, unfazed by her reaction.

“It’s quite alright,” he reassured her. “To who do I owe the pleasure?”

“Zhin'tsar, ya majesty,” she replied. The troll straightened back up, hair swaying out of her face to reveal a dark blue blush that dusted her cheeks. 

The omega flashed Zhin'tsar a radiant smile, one that always made the person on the receiving end feel like it was solely reserved for them. "Please call me Anduin, it's only fair."

Zhin'tsar's blush only deepened while jealousy started to curl in Varok's stomach. He knew that Anduin wasn't doing it on purpose, and that his natural charisma tended to leak forward whenever met with someone new. Still, the orc had to use the knowledge his children laid in Anduin's belly for him to settle down. It didn't stop a sharp growl to escape his throat, which caused Zhin'tsar to flush with shame. Anduin gave Varok a pointed look, but the orc refused to look even the slightest bit apologetic.

"Forgive me Warchief," she apologized, giving the orc a deep bow. "I bet you be wantin' me to look him over?"

Varok simply nodded, waiting for Anduin to tell her the news, but he never did. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Almost nervously, she closed the gap between her and Anduin. Once sufficiently close, she hovered her hands over Anduin's torso, calling the elements to scope out his body. Never being attended to by a shaman before, the prince seemed surprised at the sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but unlike the warm embrace of the light it felt markedly different, like the tingling sensation of accidently sitting on one's own limbs, only far less uncomfortable.

Suddenly she stopped, furrowed brows from concentrating rising high in shock. She found herself once again gaping, a strangled sound escaping her throat. "You-you be pregnant mon! Twins!" 

Looking between the two she saw neither looked very surprised by the information. Clearing her throat, she tried stomping down the embarrassment which brought back her blush. "Right, well I think-"

Interrupting with a sharp growl, the orc tilted his head at the door, gesturing for Zhint'sar to follow him out. Anduin looked like he wanted to protest, a verbal objection clearly on its way. Before he could even make a sound Varok dragged the poor troll woman out. Out of respect, on goers gave Varok's tent a wide berth, so there would be a low chance at being overheard. For the guards posted, they already knew enough not to say anything, despite Anduin seemingly not caring if word got out. 

Zhin'tsar spoke in hushed tones, barely letting her voice grow above a whisper. "He be exhausted Warchief. He ain't eatin' good either, he got two babes growin' in der, have him start eatin' a lot more. The nausea will give him a hard time wit' dat, so I can give da recipe for a potion that'll help. And ya want ta'be making sure he gets plenty of rest, loas know he needs it. No gettin' him stressed either, easier said than done since he's a king, but you be his alpha Warchief, you know him betta' den most."

Varok nodded, though inwardly made note of how much of an uphill battle it would be to get Anduin to do anything for his health. Thanking the troll, Zhin'tsar bowed before taking her leave. Bracing himself for an angry omega, the orc walked in, being greeted with a disapproving gaze, Anduin's arms crossed and looking none too happy. 

"You know I would have appreciated being privy to a conversation discussing my health," he remarked dryly.

"And have you do the exact opposite of what she suggested?" Varok snorted back. 

Sputtering, Anduin's face grew a startling shade of crimson. "I'll have you know back in Pandaria I was called a model patient."

"Besides your tendency to wonder?"

Anduin stayed silent, stewing in his own annoyance. Sighing, Varok made his way back to the bed. "I'm just trying to take care of you."

The orc expected Anduin to retort back with a 'I can take care of myself,' the omega always so insistent that he not burden anyone, even his own alpha. However, silence continued, Anduin looking away from him.

Seeing as the omega didn't respond, Varok continued on. "And I can't do that with you in Stormwind." He paused, mustering up the courage to say the next piece. "I want you back in Orgrimmar with me." 

That got Anduin's attention, if the omega's expression of surprise was any indication. He didn't let him speak up about it, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him down onto the bed. "Rest first, we can speak about it later."

The omega looked like he had a thousand things he wanted to say, but exhaustion trumped all of it. Resigning himself to his alpha's wishes, the omega closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin's dream were never uneventful. Sometimes he saw his mother, though those gradually faded away in favor of his father. The former king barely ever talked, and if he did, he was always too far for the omega to hear. No matter how fast he ran, Anduin never seemed to be able to catch up with him. His feet felt like they were encased in stone whenever he tried. More than anything, Anduin wanted to embrace his father. Breath in the man's familiar scent of armor polish and sandalwood. Unfortunately, he never got the chance, and probably never will until he died.

When he awoke, he'd always be left with a lingering sense of emptiness, a hollow feeling that could never be filled. However it seemed the world just loved switching things up, because when he woke up he felt mostly concerned and confused - on the account of being greeted with an extremely livid Genn and an equally angry Varok duking it out, while two panicked guards watched, weapons raised if things got out of hand. For a moment, shock kept Anduin frozen in place, until distress quickly thawed him out. Jumping out of bed he threw up a shimmering shield between them, stopping both men in their tracks, much to the relief of the guards.

"Enough!" he shouted, much to the surprise of the two Alphas.

"Your-your majesty!" Genn sputtered, looking quite abashed.

Sighing, Anduin ignored the simmering nausea that starting rising throughout his stomach and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Dare I ask why you two were exchanging blows while I slept?"

It was Varok's turn to look sheepish, though only for a second before indignation took over again. "Your dog forced his way in and began howling like a rabid wolf!"

Genn started up a snarl, glaring daggers at the orc. It was a small wonder he had yet to lose his grip on himself and change into his worgen form, but perhaps the older man boasted more control than he originally thought. If his theory turned out to be correct, he wished Genn would actively practice self-restraint so situations like the one at hand could be avoided.

Drawing upon his vast reservoir of patience Anduin crossed his arms and looked at Varok, none to impressed. "I'd appreciate it if you were to call him something other than titles for various of canines." Then he turned to Genn. "Did you really barge in unannounced and provoke Varok?"

At first smug when the omega chastised the other alpha, it swiftly changed into embarrassment, with left over wisps of anger. "My liege, forgive me, but when you didn't return after claiming you needed to check on the High Overlord's injuries, you almost created a panic."

Taking in a deep breath and breaking out into a slight cold sweat, Anduin decided he'd finally break the news, though did keep the light on hand in case Genn had a heart attack. "I apologize for any trouble I may have caused, I simply wanted to spend time with my mate."

Interestingly enough Genn didn't have any heart problems, instead of going through several shades of purple and red until settling on a rage induced crimson. For a moment, Anduin thought that he might shift into his wolf form and go mental. Instead he cast Varok an icy glower, baring his teeth at the orc. Not the explosive reaction he expected, but the omega was hardly complaining.

"So the rumors are true," he spit. Though the wolf's gaze softened somewhat upon centering on the young prince. "What would your father think Anduin?"

The mere mention of his father caused a mixture of anger and sadness to claw at his chest, reopening emotional wounds he thought he'd stitched up months ago. At a loss for words, he nevertheless opened his mouth to challenge what the worgen had said. Unfortunately, that formed a gateway for his nausea, which in turn caused it to well up, draining all the color from Anduin's face. Both alphas reached out for him in concern, but he turned away, clamping a hand over his mouth and sprinting toward the bucket that Varok always had near for him. Falling onto his knees he retched; what little he ate was thrown up, quickly followed by bile. He heard Varok kneel next to him, running a hand up and down his back, activating some of the scent glands that were clustered along his spine.

Anduin knew Genn was still there, watching the scene with well-placed confusion. In fact, he drew in a large breath from his nose for some reason, though the omega soon understand why following the worgen's rather loud exclamation. "You're pregnant!"

How he managed to smell the shift in his scent amongst the vile odor of vomit, well Anduin might have been impressed, if not feeling downright miserable. Varok growled in Genn's direction, yet made no move to leave his side. The omega appreciated it immensely considering how badly he knew the orc wanted to kick the worgen out. He put a hand on his stomach, as if that would somehow relieve him of the rolling nausea that persisted despite having recently puked his guts out. Trying to shuffle back onto his feet Anduin's vision swam. Luckily Varok was there to steady him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the omega close. He heard Genn make a snide comment, but couldn't quite make it out. He felt so tired, barely cognizant of the surrounding area. Focusing on anything was just too much effort. Somewhat aware of being hoisted up and carried back to bed, he barely had the energy to protest, much less confirm that his mate decided to carry him bridal style. Nestled back into soft furs, Anduin let sleep once again claim him.

* * *

While waking up for the second time that day, he found himself more than relieved to see no evidence of a brawl. However he did hear two voices, both very distinct and familiar. One belonged to his mate, his course and gruff tone forcing its way out, almost as it were resisting the very orc it belonged to; befitting of a man who would rather let his actions speak for him. The other voice took a little longer to place. Although also rather rough and deep, it was somewhat softer, carrying an almost wind like chime, depicting someone who relied on words to sow peace. Baine Bloodhoof and Varok Saurfang must be conversing, than. He could only guess what they were talking about, perhaps of Sylvanas, the need for a new Warchief, maybe even the plight of the forsaken. All those theories become obsolete when he caught one of the words used 'pregnant.' Anduin shifted uncomfortably in the bed, not sure how he felt about being talked about. Eventually the voices gradually subsided when both figures emerged from the entrance. They seemed surprised to see him up, luckily not commenting on his rather disheveled appearance.

"Anduin," Baine breathed, "how do you fair?"

The omega mustered up a smile, aware of how it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Fine, thank you for asking. I apologize for not greeting your properly."

Baine shook his head, dismissing the notion of formalities. "Think nothing of it. You are a friend."

Fondness for the tauren wiped away some of the exhaustion that still plagued him. Perhaps since the constant pressure on Baine by Sylvanas disappeared along with her, they could finally continue their correspondence. He deeply appreciated his reverence for peace, and counted him as one of his few remaining close friends. A bit of a depressing thought, but he refused to let such sorrowful sentiments linger. Without Sylvanas, the Horde would recover, frayed relations sewn back together and new bonds forged. His own mental reassurance kept the doubts at bay, shunting them back into the shadows where they belonged.

Although clearly glad to see Anuin, the tauren began shifting uncomfortably, his hooves audibly scuffing against the ground. "Forgive me for my lack of discretion, but King Genn made quite the scene regarding your...circumstances, when he emerged from the High Overlord's tent."

Under his breath, Varok added, "and raving like a mad wolf at that."

A sinking feeling settled in his gut, one which contradicted his earlier claims about not caring who found out. He thought the Gilnean king might have opted for a bit more subtly, but clearly he underestimated his temper. Shaking his head to dissipate all the doubt that began to cluster, Anduin tried figuring out his next move. He could make an attempt at damage control, but it might seem far too secretive. Honestly, being open with everyone seemed to be his best bet. Confirm the now boiling rumors and assure the masses that the union was consensual for both parties. A rather bold start for constructing peace among each faction, yet one he'd have to work with.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming," he sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it now besides confirm Genn's revelations and move on from there."

Baine matched his sigh before walking next to the bed carefully dropping a large hand on one of Anduin's shoulders. The omega tensed slightly at the touch, but relaxed quickly, especially considering his alpha did not seem bothered by the gesture. "Just know the tribes of Mulgore regard you as a friend, and you can count on us should you need aid."

The relief which funneled out of him caused tiny cracks to form across Anduin's carefully constructed visage. Ignoring the watery burn that welled up in his eyes he gave the tauren a beaming smile. "Thank you Baine, your support means the world to me."

Baine nodded, standing up straighter. "May the Earthmother watch over you and your children." He bid Varok farewell with a quick "High Overlord," before taking his leave. Now the mated pair were alone, left to deal with the fact that the news of their impending parenthood had been forcefully brought to light.

Silence stagnated through the tent, Anduin only breaking it after a few minutes of contemplation. "So how bad is it?"

"Well I've only received one death threat if that's any consolation," Varok revealed grimly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Anduin moaned, head sinking further into the pillows. "Who was it?"

"Your elf," he supplied with a hint of venom. "How she got past the guards is beyond me, but I don't doubt the authenticity of her warnings."

"Valeera means well, she can just be a bit...protective. Though I will talk to her about threatening my mate."

Anduin referring to Varok as his mate never ceased to be gratifying for the orc, even when they were in the presence of Genn. Though he could bask in the feeling later, considering he had an omega to tend to. The young king watched him move toward a side table, picking up a large bowl he didn't notice before and settled down on the bed. When he lifted up the spoon he saw that it was a light porridge, with a scattering or dried fruits slightly hidden beneath the oats. Pushing the spoon in Anduin's direction he looked at him expectedly. Very aware of how fiercely his face was burning he accepted his alpha's attempt to feed him, again and again until he ate every last morsel. Before his nausea could get seek revenge Varok handed him a cup of something herbal smelling. Anduin didn't question it, simply taking a few small sips. Immediately he felt the beverage dampen out the sickness that began to rise, leaving him feeling sleepy and full. He knew he should be getting up, having spent far too much time in bed. Anduin always wanted to discuss what they touched on before, him leaving for Orgrimmar instead of Stormwind. However, he could barely keep his head up, let alone hold a conversation. So instead he once again drifted off, letting all his worries about the responsibilities he get shunted away, if only for a short time.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving bed took a lot more effort than it should have. After waking up and being fed another meal at the insistence of his alpha, Andiun was ready to roll over and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury, so forced himself up. Despite getting more rest than he usually got, the vestiges of exhaustion still clung to him, weighing the omega down and inflaming old injuries. Andiun's limbs, especially his leg, felt stiff, once again reminding him of being crushed by the divine bell. Luckily the nausea which plagued him at every waking moment seemed to have been abated, for now. Varok kept casting him worried glances, and while he appreciated the concern, it made it hard to keep his kingly visage up. As soon as they exited the tent he was met with strange looks, some ranging from concern to curiosity. He did his best to try and not look very affronted by them, keeping cool in the face of scrutiny. After hours of holding court with unrelenting nobles, the stares he got were hardly anything he couldn't handle. Meeting with the Regent Lord of the blood elves was far more intimidating anyways. At least he had his mate with him, a comforting and familiar presence, especially considering Lor'thermar's status as an alpha. 

The sizable tent where they meeting would take place in bordered on garish, though somehow never crossed over the threshold of gaudiness. Pushing away the silken cloth that guarded over the entrance he wasn’t surprised to see the interior matched the exact pomp of the outside, embroidery creating capillaries of gold that shimmered across it’s crimson body while a large, floating war table represented the heart. Anduin instantly recognized Lor'thermar, hands spread against the table, green eye scouring over a detailed map. Another elf stood off to the side, arms crossed and looking very unimpressed with both of their arrivals. Anduin knew of him, the legendary mage Rommath. Despite the man’s clear distaste, eyes flashing toward his stomach for a brief moment, the omega saved face, keeping his expression from faltering. 

Seeing them enter Lor'thermar straightened up to greet them properly. “High Overlord and King Anduin, it’s a pleasure. Though I’m afraid pleasantries must wait, considering my farstriders have made some progress routing out Sylvanas's loyalists." 

Anduin’s insides squirmed at the mere mention of her, the consequences of the woman’s actions affecting both the Horde and Alliance. Although not showing it, he could tell Varok felt residual pain of his wounds flair up, as if the very shadows she used to wound him were stirring in anticipation of their master. He'd examine them after the meeting, making sure that they were truly healed up. 

Lips pressed flatly together, Lor'thermar, not bothering to hold back a grimace continued on. "We managed to corner and capture Blightcaller along with a few loyalists, though I have my doubts he will ever talk."

The shock Anduin felt must have slipped past his guard because Rommath rolled his eyes. Varok didn't share his feelings on the matter, instead letting out a callous grunt. Apparently his mate had a low opinion on Blightcaller. 

"Why don't I try talking with him?" he suggested, which caused to share some of his surprise from earlier.

Eyebrows raised in disbelief Varok immediately shut the idea down, his deep, animalistic growl feral enough to even give Rommath pause. "No, I won't allow it."

Anduin made a face, opening his mouth to remind Varok that he had no authority over him. Before he could Rommath cut in, most likely scowling beneath the high collar of his robe. "Are you sure that replicating past efforts to sway the enemy is wise?" Andiun didn't fail to notice the blood elf tactfully avoiding the use of Garrosh’s name, lest he incite more anger from the already agitated alpha.

Being reminded of Garrosh simply exasperated his old wounds which were already giving him a hard time. At least he wasn't farther along term wise, the prospect of adding more aches and pains not very appealing. Although he very much looked forward to seeing his children, some aspects of pregnancy were better than others. Regardless, he'd just have to grin and bear it - per usual. 

"Than allow me to dispatch my spymaster in your command," Anduin offered.

Lor'thermar shook his head, stepping back from the war table and crossing both arms behind his back, posture proud. "Thank you King Anduin, but further aid his unnecessary." 

Anduin frowned, but said stayed impassive, until a sudden voice made him nearly leap out of his skin. "Unnecessary or unwanted?"

From the shadows Mathias emerged, the familiar sight causing Anduin's thumping heart to slow down, the blood pumping in his ears becoming a faint whisper instead of it's previously loud roar. However the same couldn't be said for the two alphas, Lor'thermar's features hardening and Varok cursing in orcish. Although fluent, he still had a hard time placing the more colorful curses, but did pick up on an insult directly relating humans to the phallic regions of talbuk. 

Stifling down his bubbling amusement he forced himself to adopt an indifferent stance, regarding Mathias cooly. "Listening in on a private conversation between three leaders could be considered treason."

Anduin never liked being harsh, though in front of potential allies he needed to sound as authoritative as possible, lest his leadership be questioned, especially considering that omega leaders were hardly ever prevalent. 

At least Mathias didn't seem very perturbed by the accusation, simply raising an eyebrow. "And what about the blood elf listening in at this very second? Is she also bordering on the edge of treason?" Confused at first, he almost had a second heart attack when another figure appeared from out of nowhere, her face impassive despite being caught eavesdropping. From her crimson regalia he immediately recognized the elf as a farstrider, so at least she wasn't an enemy, though that could be debated considering the now tense atmosphere, neither party making a move to explain themselves. 

Making an attempt to dissuade some of the hostility which seemed to grow more oppressive with each passing second, Anduin cleared his throat and broke the silence. "I see we both took measures we thought were best, there is no shame in that. However, in the future, transparency should be practiced. Fostering peace requires trust, regardless of well placed intentions." His honeyed words seemed to soothe ruffled feathers, all the heat that began building up doused out, leaving dying embers behind. 

“Ever the peacekeeper,” Rommath commented dryly. Although the snide remark earned a slight growl from Varok, Anduin knew it was the elf’s own way of keeping tension from leaking back out.

Holding up a hand to prevent further wry remarks from Rommath L'othermar faced Anduin. "I apologize King Andiun. Your understanding is appreciated, and I will make sure that this will not happen again. If you are confident in your spymasters abilities, I'll allow him to join my farstriders in rooting out Sylvanas and her loyalists.”

Lor'thermar waved away the far strider, while Anduin nodded for Mathias to take his leave as well. They left the tent without a word. The blood elf's response pleased the omega, glad that the crisis was averted and he accepted his offer of aid. Blood elves were a proud race, but at least he knew when to concede. Lor'thermar seemed much agreeable than other alphas, less prone to letting his instincts take over, something of which the omega appreciated immensely. He wished more alphas could keep a cool head, especially in the face of a threat. That brought back memories of his father, a towering man, and the very definition of an alpha. His heart ached at the notion that Varian would never see his grandchildren. Though he wondered what the man's reaction would be given that both children had the blood of orc's running through their veins. Over the course of a few years his deep seated hatred of orcs simmered down, Varian's tolerance for them becoming passable. However considering his over protective nature, he might have put himself on a warpath right toward his mate and cleaved him in half. Not a very pretty picture, but even with the possibility of disembowelment, he still desired for Varian to meet his grandchildren, and the chance for him to form a relatively non lethal opinion on Varok. 

Regardless, ruminating on what could have been never helped anyone. Turning back to Lor'thermar Anduin slipped him a smile. "Thank you Regent Lord Lor'thermar, I'm confident we'll track Sylvanas down and make her answer for her crimes."

The elf didn't seem very enthused by the prospect. Anduin saw how weariness crept throughout him, face stretched tight from stress, making his ragged scar look slightly inflamed, the tissue reddened, especially where it stopped at his milky white eye. Even the ethereal beauty of elves couldn't stop the harsh lines of fatigue from setting in. They all bore injuries from their past, some more apparent than others. It was than Anduin realized that as a result of all which transpired, he lost a friend, forced to helplessly watch Sylvanas stray further and further from the woman he once knew until he hardly recognized her, and now burdened with the guilt knowing that he did nothing to stop it.

"I wish I had your confidence King Anduin, honestly I'm unsure if we can find her," he admitted. 

"Have faith Regent Lord, the light is on our side and-" Anduin hesitated, not sure if he should try and put his worries at ease, lest they make things worse or he overstep. Making up his mind he continued, voice softer than before. "There may be hope for Sylvanas yet, we might be able to save her from her own undoing. She broke free from Arthas, perhaps she can break free from the despair that plagues her."

His fears of exceeding an unspoken boundary were swiftly put to rest when a smile broke free from Lor'themar's previously rigid expression. "Perhaps there is hope after all." He then paused, as if pondering over something for a moment, until a second later he conceded to what he was considering."Before we end this meeting, a congratulations is in order. I heard you two are expecting, may the sunwell bless your children."

Completely caught off guard by the comment, despite it's good intentions, Anduin barely prevented himself from doubling over in shock. It would take a while for him to get used to the idea of people knowing about his pregnancy. He managed to squeak out a "thank you Regent Lord," which caused Varok to let out an amused snort. Casting his mate a sharp glare he dared a peek at the other elves, Lor'thermar looking far too amused at his reaction and Rommath as always, seemed very unimpressed. 

Taking pity on Anduin, Lor'thermar thankfully changed subjects, going back to his usual professional stature, though focusing his attention on Varok. "You've heard the whispers no doubt, pertaining to the idea of you becoming the next Warchief. You have my vote High Overlord, and I doubt I'm not the only one."

Not sure if he should thank him or not for the elf’s support, he managed a brief show of gratitude by utilizing a curt nod. Luckily Lor'thermar didn't seem very offended by the orc's lack luster motion. The hulking orc suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, though only to Anduin. On the outside, he appeared as stalwart as he did when he entered, but the little omega knew the signs, the subtle shift from leg to leg and the way he crossed his arms, suddenly not knowing what to do with them despite being content with having them at his side moments ago. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, Anduin's thoughts were taken over the Horde summit, a congregation of horde leaders, one made to vote on the next Warchief. Like Lor'thermar, he knew the vote would be more or less unanimous, Varok being the best candidate, and he wasn't just being biased as his mate. Of course that begged the question, what about after? Would he return to Stormwind, or Orgrimmar? Anduin couldn't just leave his people, yet the thought of being away from his mate, especially now at his most vulnerable, he could barely stomach it. Suddenly realizing they had much to discuss, anxiety surged throughout his chest, causing him to feel anemic. Well aware of how the color drained from his features, if the concerned looks from Varok and Lor'thermar were any indication, he tried swallowing his nerves back. 

Fortunately, Lor'thermar took pity on him, deciding to adjourn their meeting early. Even the fresh air and blue sky that greeted him when they exited the tent couldn't stop the building trepidation, along with the burgeoning sick feeling that began to rise despite drinking the herbal tea which usually helped. Varok of course sensed his unease, unspoken worry clear on his features. 

"I'm fine Varok," he tried reassuring him, aware of how feeble he sounded. "Just typical pregnancy fatigue."

The alpha didn't seem very convinced, but kept quiet, simply putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him close. Anduin flushed, keenly aware of the open stares and gapes they received. Still, it felt nice, encompassed in his alpha's warmth, knowing he was near. He'd be okay, as long as he had Varok.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, once back in his tent, Varok was the one to voice his concerns first. "Anduin are you okay?"

Anduin shrugged, not having the energy to really lie about his well being, but at the same time still stubborn enough to keep all of his emotional baggage to himself. "I'm alright as I'll ever be I suppose."

"You're as wound up as a talbuk stuck in a fence," Varok pointed out drly. Anduin smiled weakly at the analogy. The orc didn't stop there, sharing the same amount of stubborn conviction with the omega. "Talk to me."

"I'm not sure if I can adequately articulate it," he admitted, facing away from the orc. Varok wasn't having any of that, and quickly turned him back around and then guiding Anduin to the bed and sitting the omega down. Reluctantly, the omega gingerly lowered himself on the bed, hands on his knees and staring at the ground. He knew trying to weasel himself out of talking about his worries wouldn't work, not now. 

"Stormwind has never had an omega leader before. In the past there's been a few betas, but mostly alphas. The majority of people believe alphas are the best to fill leadership roles, a sentiment that my father fought against. Still, my people have their doubts, and..." Andiun blushed, pausing for a moment so he could work through his embarrassment. When he spoke again, his tone was hushed, despite their relative privacy. "I had enough of a hard time working around my heats, a few days every month incapacitated may not seem like much, but you know as much as me how precious time is. I can barely afford being at your side as of now, anything more would put us both in a precarious position."

It wasn't like he wanted to leave his alpha's side. More than anything Anduin desired the deep seated comfort of waking up in Orgrimmar, nestled in furs that were a product of Varok's personal hunts and swathed in his scent. Duty and personal desires were playing tug of war, though a party joined the game as well, family. 

"Portals were invented for a reason," Varok pointed out. "As for your people's narrow-minded views, they'll learn soon enough how wrong they are." The last part came out almost as a threat, the orc's voice deepening, just barely becoming an outright growl.

He wished he could match Varok's confidence, but he found himself faltering, waves of anxiety wrapping around his body and threatening to drag him down. Before he resigned himself to being drowned by his own emotional turmoil, Andiun's alpha took one of the omega's dainty hands in his own. "Breathe Anduin."

A piping breath squeezed itself out of the young king's lungs, his entire body deflating, taught muscles going lax, like a balloon that was poked open. He didn't notice how tense he kept himself until a tell tale ache began spreading through his body. Although thankful for his alpha's assistance in keeping him from asphyxiating himself, he figured that the next bombshell he was about to drop might cause the orc to start choking. 

"I'm going to try and talk to Nathanos," he stated, blue eyes locking in on Varok's pale yellow ones. 

The orc went rigid, his gaze equally challenging, daring the omega to move. Anduin stayed resolute, hands on his hips with one eyebrow raised. In the span of only a few seconds Varok found his resolve crumbling. If it were anyone else he would have showed them their place, but when faced with the omega, he barely had the strength to deny him. Suddenly aware of the low growl reverberating through his throat Varok quickly clamped down on it. He wasn't a young, hot blooded alpha. In fact he almost felt a little ashamed, if not frustrated at Andiun's stubbornness.

"Fine," Varok finally conceded. "But I'm-"

"Going with me?" Anduin finished his sentence for him, grinning cheekily all the while. His smile almost made up for the added years he tacked onto the orc. 

Varok rolled his eyes and gave an affirmative grunt. The walk to Nathanos's holdings was tense, neither orc or human making any attempt at conversation. Without any distractions to act as a buffer, nervousness began twisting Anduin's insides, making the omega second guess himself. What if this is a mistake or a fruitless effort like Garrosh? He tried deflecting most of his worries, reassuring himself that it would be different. Still, the anxiety toiling around in the omega's stomach didn't get better, reminding him of his nausea, only sharper and something no herbal tea or potion could cure. Hopefully Nathonos wouldn't pick up on Anduin's trepidation. Nearing the tent he nodded at the guards posted, which was a considerable amount, consisting of mostly farstriders. 

Now only inches from the entrance the omega stopped, turning around and sheepishly keeping his eyes on the ground. "It might be better if you were to stay at the entrance, Nathanos never had a high opinion of you, so he probably won't talk if you're there."

Truthfully Anduin didn't want Varok there because of the bloodbath that might follow. Although he loved his alpha, he was a proud man, and intolerant of anything which might undermine his honor. Nathanos probably knew this, and would use it to his advantage. 

Varok opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shit upon realizing he couldn't really anything. Whether he liked it or not, Andiun was right. Blightcaller only barely kept his disdain for him at bay, and were it not that Varok was High Overlord might have verbally expressed how much he distested him. Now without any sort of allegiance besides Sylvanas, he'd probably hold nothing back. 

"Fine, but if anything happens-"

"I'll come get you," Anduin finished for him. 

Turning around the omega steadied himself, rolling back his shoulders and taking in a deep breath before walking in the tent. Nathanos was chained to the ground, arms and ankles shackled together. Although not a very flattering description, Andiun could only think of Nathanos looking like a chained wolf, dangerous and half-starved.

Upon seeing who entered Nathanos readily let his feelings be known. "So the boy of the hour walks in without either of his hounds, something must have happened. Did you finally realize that the Dark Lady's success is inevitable? Come to surrender?"

It took a good combination of narcissism and bravado to gloat about one's 'assured' victory imprisoned by the enemy. Perhaps Nathanos thought he could make Andiun mad. The strategy might have worked on Varok or Genn, but Anduin was for too even tempered for such an obvious ploy.

"Sylvanas will recognize the error of her ways soon enough."

"Don't pretend like you know her!" he growled, red eyes inflamed and hackles raised.

"And you do?" he prompted, clearly insinuating that perhaps he their relationship didn't run as deep as thought.

Just as he expected, Nathanos took the bait, jumping to prove how wrong Anduin's implication was. "I have been at the The Dark Lady's side since before you were born, and I will rejoin her once she conquers the prison of life and death, becoming it's new warden. Watch as the very people you spurned from your ranks bring about real change, unlike the ever so 'righteous' peace you grovel over." His dark red eyes narrowed in on his stomach, a malicious sneer now directly focused on the omega's children. "Even your wretched spawn won't save the Alliance and Horde from their own destruction." 

"My children have nothing to do with this," he replied evenly, despite the large shiver that ran up his spine.

Instinctively Anduin pressed a hand against his babes, shielding them from Nathanos's piercing scrutiny. Of course the gesture did nothing, only turning the man's expression into one of twisted amusement. Honestly Anduin was getting frustrated at how people knew about his pregnancy without his knowledge; it should be the other way around. Still, he saved face, despite all of his instincts going on red alert. Anduin's omega side whined and sniveled, wanting him to retreat back to the safety of his alpha. As nice as that sounded in comparison with the rather poor company of Nathanos Blightcaller provided, he couldn't go back, well at least not yet. 

Nathanos raised an eyebrow, peering at Anduin in an almost curious manner. "Are they not your cobbled together attempt for peace? I can think of no other reason why you would lay with such a brute." He snorted, the thought of their union somehow laughable. 

Andion on the other hand, grit his teeth, holding back a surge of anger. How dare he insult his mate and children! Keeping his fury back didn't come as easily as it should have, the omega holding his breath until he knew for sure that he wouldn't say something he'd regret. The pure relief he felt when he finally exhaled showed how worryingly long it took for the king to reign in his temper. Perhaps the constant exhaustion took more out of him than he thought, draining away a good chunk of patience he built up over the years. 

Nathanos didn't seem at all bothered by his silence, using it as an open invitation for more goading. "You alliance dogs bark and whine for days, but than muzzle yourselves when faced with reality. The Dark Lady's will is absolute. Her success is imminent, and so is your downfall."

Andiun knew he could try to push for more information, but he doubted it would end well. Both of them weren't in the right mind for it. Sighing, he got up from his kneeling position, wincing at how his muscles protested and bones groaned under the sudden shift. "I hope the light finds both you and Sylvanas."

Nathanos scoffed in response. "Save that sanctimonious prattling for when you're on death's door boy-king. Besides, after The Dark Lady is done, your precious light will be nothing but a fairy tale."

Before turning away from the man Anduin spared him one last glance. "For our sakes, I hope you're wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

Embarrassingly enough when Anduin emerged Varok began immediately checking him over, eyes scouring every inch of skin in search of a mark or anything out of place. Tactfully pretending like the farstriders weren't watching them the omega let his alpha fussed, giving him at least that in exchange for letting him see Nathanos in the first place. Though he did plan on turning the tables when they returned to the tent, wanting to make sure the injuries Sylvanas gave him only days before weren't causing him any trouble. Varok was a proud man and coupled with Anduin's selfless nature they both would rather not be fretted over, yet were instant on doing it to each other.

Once quite sure Anduin wasn't in the least bit injured Varok huffed and crossed his arms. "What did the Banshee's lap dog have to say?"

"He was...uncooperative for the most part," Anduin replied, the orc responding with a derisive snort, clearly not surprised. "However he did reveal a few things that might aid in the search of Sylvanas."

That caused Varok to raise a brow in surprise. Clearly he wasn't expecting Anduin's venture to go anywhere, yet let the omega try anyways. It spoke volumes on how much he trusted him. Smiling despite how tired he found himself the omega looked toward the horizon at the steadily sinking sun. He wondered if Sylvanas found herself doing the same, wondering if she was doing the right thing. For all the fanaticism following her, he tried placing himself in her shoes. After everything she went through, ostracized from the Alliance and even the Horde at some times, Anduin wondered if she truly felt like she belonged anywhere.

Shaking himself out of his musings the omega turned back to his alpha. "Lor'thermar's farstriders probably already alerted him of what he told me, I don't doubt he's planning to dispatch Mathias and the rest of his farstriders."

Varok didn't seem the least bit comforted, though brow furrowed and arms crossed. "Where exactly?"

Pausing for a moment Anduin pursed his lips before speaking again. "The Icecrown Citadel."

* * *

After his talk with Nathanos Varok once again ushered Anduin to take a nap, and though he didn't want to admit it, he desperately needed one. His body seemed perpetually exhausted, and so when he plopped down on the bed he was out like a light. However unlike usual his dreams were different. The scenery shifted and stretched, a boundless cacophony of colors that almost seemed indecisive. When they finally settled he was in a cave, and met with a familiar figure that caused all the air to leave his lungs.

The same towering build and plate armor, his black hair bound together in a wild ponytail like always. Even his scars were exactly as how he remembered them, the most prominent one right between achingly familiar light blue eyes. Anduin could barely breathe, let alone wrap his head around the sight of his father, clear as day and very much alive. Although the sensible part told him that it must be some sort of trick, but deep down he knew it was Varian in the flesh.

"Father?" he croaked out, the fear that he would disappear like usual keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground.

Turning around to face him Anduin a myriad of emotions passed through Varian's face, until his expression settled on pure love.

"Anduin, my son," he began, crossing the distance between them to embrace him. "It's really you."

Blinking back tears Anduin readily accepted his hug, pushing his face into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent. For a moment father and soon simply took in both their respective presence, holding each other tightly and afraid to let go. However nausea ended up ruining what was a very tender moment. Arm pushing him back to look the omega over in concern he immediately zoned in on how pale he looked and how his blue eyes went glassy. "Anduin are you-"

Not having the time or capability to answer Anduin fervently shrugged him off and pitched to the side, promptly throwing up all over the cave floor. He heard Varian curse and felt his strong arms steady him before the omega could fall in a pile of his own puke. Vision slightly blurry he nonetheless saw the concern was written all over the alpha's face. Too sick to be embarrassed he let his father settle him down against the cave wall and put a hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. If he weren't so exhausted he would have politely assured the man he was fine, waviging off his worries. Maybe he also just wanted to bask in his father's attention. He remembered how suffocating the man's overprotectiveness was, and how he rebelled against it. Now he craved any sort of attention from Varian, letting the man fuss over him.

"Anduin what's wrong? Are you ill?" he asked, concern clearly contrasting with the rough visage of a warrior.

The omega stilled, it dawned on him that he'd have to explain to his father who he thought dead, that he was pregnant with Varok Saurfang's children. Breaking out into a cold sweat Anduin refused to look at him in the eyes, instead staring at the opposite wall.

"I'm not ill father," he mumbled, well aware of how childish he was being.

Not at all buying that for a second Varian rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then why did you just throw up a few seconds ago?"

Still keeping his gaze trained anywhere but toward his father Anduin bit his bottom lip and tried swallowing back the fear that closed up his throat. Telling his father was leagues harder than when he told Varok. "I...I'm pregnant."

Still not looking at Varian he shrunk in on himself, not wanting to look at the man's reaction.

Instead of an explosive rage, his father didn't speak for a moment, stewing in silence until he finally broke it. "Who?" he all but growled, murderous intent coating the single word in venom.

Anduin stayed quiet.

"Who!" Varian repeated louder. If he had the willpower to gaze back at his father Anduin knew he'd be greeted with the view of a livid 6'8" warrior, barely keeping himself together. He weighed his options, knowing if he lied he'd be damning himself in the future.

Throat gone dry he was very aware of how hoarse he sounded, and hoped that Varian might not hear him. "Varok Saurfang."

For a moment not a sound emerged from his father, and so scraping together every morsel of courage he had Anduin brought his gaze back toward the man. More than anything he looked shocked, dumbfounded even. However the omega could almost see the molten stream of anger began to pour throughout Varian's entire body, light blue eyes now burning with righteous fury. His body shook as if it were cracking under all the rage that began boiling up.

Now scrambling for an explanation that might keep Varian from exploding Anduin swallowed back the fear that implanted itself in his chest. "Father, Varok is a good man," he insisted, very aware of how close Varian was to spontaneously combusting. "He's honorable and just."

Varian wasn't having any of it, a low growl becoming sharper and sharper, bordering on animalistic. "A good man wouldn't take advantage of my son!"

Knowing how much of an uphill battle convincing his sire would be Anduin kept himself from faltering under the former king's inflamed temper. "Your son," the omega stressed, "is an adult who can make his own decisions."

Anduin could already tell an argument was brewing, Varian's jaw clenched and gauntlets curled up into fists. At least he didn't seem as homicidal as before, simmering down ever so slightly. However he still had some fire left in him, wisps of embers threatening to reignite. The alpha began pacing, and Anduin could swear he saw trails of flame left behind with each step he took. The omega knew his father was grapilling with the idea of his son being pregnant, by an orc no less. He took solace in the fact that if it were but a few years ago, his father would have had a full blown meltdown, declared war on the Horde and sequestered Anduin in Stormwind until he gave birth and his children were adults.

"My own son, carrying a half-orcen spawn," Varian practically spat, still furiously pacing.

Unlike his sire's rather testy mood Anduin felt more tired and exasperated than anything else. Feeling a headache began to form and the omega repressed a sigh. "Two father, I'm having twins."

Very reminiscent of when he told Varok, Varian immediately deflated, stopping in his tracks and going still. Shock was written all over his face, clearly not expecting another bombshell. Not about to waste the opportunity Anduin smiled ever so slightly and put a hand on his stomach. "You're going to be a grandfather. Is that really such a bad thing?"

Floundering under the weight of the new information Varian let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and rather obviously trying to control his breathing. "Dammit Anduin, how am I supposed to react when confronted with the news that my teenage son is pregnant with the High Overlord's children?"

The omega simply shrugged, though inwardly was relieved to see most of the man's anger funnel out. "A congratulations would be nice." Pausing for a moment he also used a sudden surge of courage to point out a rather important fact. "And also I'm 19 father, not some clueless teenager."

Varian didn't seem all that amused, giving him a pointed look. Though compared to earlier, he did somewhat soften, shoulders going slack and body not as tense. "I missed your 18th birthday," he mused.

Anduin's smile widened and shook his head in amusement. "Really father? A year has passed and you're concerned about missing my birthday?"

A small grin graced Varian features, giving his battle scarred face a semblance of softness. However just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, brows knitting together as the seriousness of the situation caught up with them.

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand the magic at work here," he admitted gruffly. "But I do know that when I 'died', the job wasn't exactly finished. I've been stuck in this purgatory, unable to contact you until now. Light knows I've tried."

"Why is it now we can suddenly commune?" he wondered.

Varian shrugged, looking around at his surroundings as if it might answer for them, but came up short. "I have no idea, but perhaps Jaina might know. Or Khadgar. Whatever the case I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out and get me out of here. And when I do get out of here your…" His father winced, as if the next part of his sentence physically pained him to say. "Mate and I will have a 'conversation' discussing your relationship."

"Father…" he started, about to dissuade Varian out of any violent act toward his mate, physical or verbal. However as soon as he opened his mouth the world shifted on its axis, the scenery melting away. He cried out in alarm, desperately reaching out for his father. He barely had time to reach out toward his father before cracks threaded across the cave, spreading like a recently broken mirror until all of the shards shattered away, revealing a gaping black abyss.

* * *

When Anduin came to again he was being held in a familiar pair of arms, and acutely aware of the foul smell in the air. It quickly dawned on him that Varok was holding him upright, and a cursory glance toward his direction revealed the extremely concerned look of his mate.

"Anduin," he breathed out, worry seeping away. "Are you alright?"

The dream still very much fresh in his mind made him want to spill everything he saw, but even through the fog left behind by his nap, he knew that springing his pseudo vision on Varok as of than might make the orc worry more. "I'm fine, why did I do something while I slept?"

The orc grimaced and motioned to the side of the bed where the rather rancid smell came from. "You threw up in your sleep and trying to wake you up proved...difficult."

Face going very red Anduin groaned and held his head, a hot tide of embarrassment washing over him. Picking up on his shame Varok rubbed a hand up his spine in a reassuring matter. "Don't worry I'll have someone clean up the...mess."

Anduin smiled gratefully at his mate, though his thoughts were miles elsewhere. He saw his father, plain as day, asking for his help. How could he talk to Jaina or Khadgar without them looking at him like he was crazy? He needed to do something, hell he'd do anything to get his father back. However for the moment, feeling more wrung out than when he went to sleep, Anduin simply relaxed in his alpha's arms. No doubt Varok had questions, probably wanting to fuss over his health, but thankfully he let the omega just rest and gather his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the father son dynamic between varian and anduin sooo...i aint letting varian be dead in my fic.


End file.
